1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to pacifier structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved remote control pacifier novelty device wherein the same is arranged to effect soothing and engagement of an individual to employ the novelty device of the invention when a further party employs an operative remote control unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically in operation of various electronic units such as television sets, stereos, and the like, the advent of the remote control has effected the dual social configuration of one individual employing an operative novelty device with a further individual having no control over such electronic units. The instant invention attempts to address the psychological needs of individuals by providing for a remote control pacifier novelty device addressed to the soothing manipulation of a simulated remote control organization. While remote control devices of various types are utilized throughout the prior art and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,916,446; 4,959,810; and 4,897,883, the prior art has heretofore failed to set forth a remote control simulator for manipulation by individuals and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.